Daniel Patrick (c1605-1643)
}} Biography Daniel was born circa 1605 at England. He was serving in the Prince of Orange Guards in the Netherlands at the time of his marriage. 1630 Winthrop Fleet He was a passenger on the in the Winthrop Fleet in 1630, part of The Great Migration. It was the largest fleet ever assembled to carry Englishmen overseas to a new homeland. It was a well planned and financed expedition comprising eleven ships that carried 700 immigrants from England to the Massachusetts Bay Colony. The group, led by Governor John Winthrop, sailed from April to July of 1630. The fleet landed at Salem. Of the 700 on board, 200 died during the voyage, and 100 returned to England soon after arrival. Some of the 400 remaining settlers stayed in Salem, but many moved on to Boston, Watertown, or other settlements. On 20 April 1630, Daniel and his wife Anna immigrated on one of the ships of "Winthrop's Fleet" from Yarmouth, Isle of Wight, county Norfolk, England along with Captain John Underhil. They arrived at the Boston Harbor in the Massachusetts Bay Colony. John & Daniel had been hired by Govenor John Winthrop to train the militia. Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. He and John Underhill were declared freemen of the Bay Colony at Watertown 18 May 1631. As part of his compensation as military trainer, Daniel was granted land in Newtown, where he initially settled. Soon though, he began to make plans to move to Watertown, and on 20 October 1635, he sold his last property in Newtown. Less than a month later, 14 November 1635 he was considered a resident of Watertown. On 9 March 1637, the town granted him the title of Captain as he was in charge of the military protection of the town. Connecticut Settlement Daniel and his friend, Robert Feake, purchased land at Norwalk, on 20 April 1640, the first purchase from the Indians in that locale. Daniel did not settle there however, as 3 months later on 18 July 1640, he and Robert Feake purchased land at what was to be Greenwich. They were of the first settlers there and were founders of that town. Elizabeth, Robert's wife, made a purchase there as well of adjoining lands. Early Death from Shooting Shortly after the settling at Greenwich trouble again was stirred up with the Indians, which led to the town asking for military support from the Colony and eventually to the confrontation with the Dutch soldier.14 He was killed because he had become engaged in an arguement with Hans Frederick, a Dutch soldier. He spit upon his face & turned to leave and the Dutchman shot him in the back of the head. He was in Stamford at Captain Underhills home, having fled from the Indians. Marriage and Family Daniel married Anneken van Beyeren, daughter of Albert Sebastiaens van Beyeren and Maritgen Pauwels Sterlinex, on 3 March 1630 at The Hague, Holland, Netherlands.11 On 23 March 1630 Tuesday after Easter, he, son-in-law & guardian of Anna von Beyeren wife, appeared in the Orphan's Chamber with Maritgen Pauwels Stewicx, widow of the late Albert Sebastiaens von Beyeren, and others. They were there to provide proof of his wife & her siblings' paternal inheritance. References * Capt Daniel Patrick - GENI Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts